heartandbraincofandomcom-20200214-history
Experiment G-15D Archive
The Experiment G-15D Archive was an email sent to select investigators who requested it from Heart & Brain Corp between acts one and two. It included an archive of tweets from the original @LIL_HEAD_ Twitter account, a raw transcript of the original fifteen bumps(along with a sixteenth that apparently occurred a week before the ARG was originally discovered), and an “emotional abstract” summary of the recipient’s personality as researched by H&B themselves. Most notably, the Twitter archive included two important secrets that served as the “finale” of the second act. Six encoded blocks of text were hidden in the archive’s source code that when deciphered resulted in a massive infodump that served as Amelia’s final message to investigators, and a hidden phone number was planted in another file that resulted in an hour of present-day communication with her, roughly twenty minutes of which has been recorded and embedded below. You can find a full upload of the archive’s contents here, and a transcript of the email itself, all seven emotional abstracts, the source code infodump, and the aforementioned call recordings(along with descriptions of the unrecorded ones straight from the callers themselves) below. As mentioned above, info regarding differences between the given bump transcriptions and the aired versions have been archived on the original Act One Bumps page. Email Transcripts February 1st Delay Email Hello, Thank you for requesting the archive of experiment G-15D. Our digital archive department is experiencing an unusually high volume of requests. As a result, your request may take up to two weeks to approve. Please note that any errant behavior will delay or nullify your request. We appreciate your patience. Have a nice day. February 15th Delay Email Hello, Thank you for requesting the archive of experiment G-15D The recent changes in our transparency policy have more than doubled the usual amount of requests we receive. Due to our ongoing commitment to client security and privacy, we have a stringent process for approving archive releases. As a result, the archive department is far behind in processing these requests. Experiment archive releases are expected to be delayed for at least an additional 2 weeks. We appreciate your patience. Have a nice day. Queue Removal Email (The following was sent in response to an investigator not part of the archive queue who emailed H&B directly about if they could be added to it.) Hello (investigator), We are writing to inform you that you have been removed from the archive request queue for Experiment G-15D. Thank you and have a nice day. March 25th Archive Email Dear (investigator), Congratulations! As of March 15th 2018, your request for the archive of experiment G-15D has been granted. About Your Clearance Clearance for archived material release is determined by the requesting parties involvement in the project related to the information request. In your case with the involvement in G-15D we have determined your clearance includes the following: G-15D: Social media transmissions G-15D: Television transmissions Requesting parties emotional abstract Emotional Abstract Your emotional abstract is a simplification of your full emotional profile. The emotional abstract for participant (...) is as follows: (...) The remainder of your materials are attached. You are welcome to dispute your level of clearance and request additional information. However, due to our intensive screening process, this evaluation can take up to 6 weeks. Thank you for your cooperation with the Heart and Brain Corporation. Have a nice day. Emotional Abstracts (The following are all seven emotional abstracts created, posted here with permission from the original recipients.) Aether (captainaether) - Participant is resistant to providing emotional data. He is somewhat impatient and reactionary, but a good leader and talented puzzle solver. Highly persistent and goal focused. Interests include video games and Japanese culture. Participant CaptainAether is one of the owners of the Lil_head_ discord. Participant is invested in the narrative despite moments of strong frustration. Kevin (coolkevin54) - Participant is politically aware, kind and polite. He is interested in film, video games and culture. Participant as a strong moral compass. Highly rational and often the voice of reason, but he can be quiet in groups. Participant is reasonably skeptical of narrative but is overall invested. Hank (kiwi) - Participant is a bit of a "troll" but still very dedicated to the narrative and objective. He is brave and has an inquisitive nature that leads him to discover clues others do not. As a Taurus, he can be stubborn but he has a keen sense of loyalty. Cultural preferences are niche, and aligned with the typical adult swim audience. Participant is invested in the narrative and willing to play along despite troll tendencies. nhjm44 - Participant is resistant to supplying emotional data. Highly intelligent, organized and technically adept. Participant is interested in technology and has niche interests in line with the adult swim audience. Stoic in groups but still volunteers skills when there is a need. Participant is a skilled puzzle solver and often solves puzzles quickly. He is slightly cynical. Participant is quiet in communication around the narrative, but is still highly invested. Jay (ringj5) - Participant is analytical but very stubborn about his ideas. A Virgo and a natural born leader of groups, ringj5 is one of the owners of the lil_head_ discord. Participant is very persistent and inquisitive but can be hot-headed at times. Participant is invested in the narrative, though not always in agreement with narrative beats. Lucas (VeryLukely) - Participant is very practical and analytical. Has an inquisitive nature and asks well crafted questions. Outside interests include video games and television. Participant has an off-kilter sense of humor reminiscent of adult swim programming. Participant is skeptical of narrative and is less inclined to play along. Kristina (whisperlove) - Participant is creative and artistic. Highly intelligent and inquisitive. Interests include video games and animated television. Seldom aggressive but speaks up for herself when necessary. She is a skilled critical thinker. Participant has a gentleness when speaking to others that is rare on the internet. Participant is invested and willing to play along with the narrative. Source Code Infodump The following message was uncovered in the source code of the index.html file from the Social Media Transmissions archive. While the original text was encoded in multiple different ciphers, the full text has been decoded and put into order below. Due to recent events, nothing that Amelia claims in these calls should be taken as true unless confirmed elsewhere by other official sources. i hope you’ll be able to read this. they’ve been giving me drugs since i got here, a gradual dose of some kind of sedative. i’m sorry i’m rambling and i’m sorry if i mess up. dr. x always said if you’re too emotional the signal will never be clear. it’s easy to focus on simple things, directions. it’s easy to send a message through a simple system. television has been around for years, tv signals aren’t that complicated from a technical standpoint. it was easier to send you a message through the tv than it was to get online. which… since if you are reading this you probably had to decode it… and you solved all the other scrambled communication, you know. i’m not starting at the beginning though, sorry. okay. i’ll try to tell you everything i can in order. but we don’t have a lot of time, and it’s a lot. i first met dr. rain corporation. i don’t even really understand what they do to be honest. they say they’re a marketing agency but they fund a lot of computer and medical research for a marketing agency. they also do a lot of fucked up stuff with data they harvest from social media. dr. x has never been a fan, to her they were just the money source. the existing tension between her and robert was made worse by his close ties with the organization. but yeah i can’t say anymore about that right now, even if this is encoded. dr. xenos was so impressive and charismatic she made me feel at ease. i remember when she first revealed her condition, our condition. it was at sunset one night in september. we were taking a walk. it was still warm out. i’ve always had these moments where i get a rush of emotion that isn’t mine, and i feel a strong connection to whoever i was with. it happened while we were walking together, dr. x turned to me and said “how long has that happened to youo” i stopped in my tracks, i couldn’t believe it. she started telling me her story. she hit her head when she was in elementary school, some kids pushed her off a swing set. she fell face first, right on her forehead. it was a full moon in what happened to be in her rising sign. and that’s how it happens. when i got in a car accident, i hit my frontal lobe, same as dr. xenos. my sister also hit her head, but the full moon was in my rising sign not hers. it’s that combination of trauma and astral alignment that causes telepathy. after that walk together, i started finding out more and more about dr. xenos’ telepathy research, the stuff she didn’t mention in class or at work. i found out she had experimented on herself for years to research telepathy. she’d met other people along the way with the same condition. they were all women, like sarah and myself. was dr. xenos explained her discoveries and her research, most people wanted a cure. no one actually wanted telepathy to be something they were able to use, even when dr. xenos revealed her most important discovery that the telepathic waves would connect to digital signals. most women didn’t want a part of it. yeah i keep saying women, because telepathy is sexist i guess. dr. xenos always says it’s because of our unique connection to the moon. i’m not sure i buy that, and i don’t think she does either. dr. xenos wanted to make a center for other women like us. where we could train and then harness our ability. in my head it sounded like a cross between x-men and harry potter. we’d go train and then we’d leave and separate and conquer the world with our unique talents. i was the first patient, but more than that. i helped set things up and set the tone for the experience, i had a kinda “head patient” leadership role with the other patients at first. i was genuinely excited for dr. xenos’ and sarah’s treatments. treatment and training started with an intense interview with dr. xenos about your life and the stuff you’ve been through. after that we started the knowledge interviews and trainings. in the interviews dr. xenos or sarah would ask you questions about different cultural works, movies, tv shows, paintings. in the trainings, you’d sit strapped into a chair hooked up to all these machines. they’d then inject us with something that was like, the exact opposite of whatever sedative they gave us usually. it’d make you super aware of everything.the weirdest side effect was not being able to blink, which i’m pretty sure was intentional. it was a lot like clockwork orange, which funnily enough we never watched or talked about. we’d watch pretty much everything else: movies, tv shows, old news reels, documentaries all on super fast forward. for dr. x , culture is the distilled version of human emotion. the best way to absorb the gambit of human emotions and speak to the zeitgeist was to consume as much culture as possible. so what was the point of this? basically, telepathy doesn’t work the way you think. you get a rush of sensation you recognize isn’t yours. it sits inside you like an alien emotion you don’t know what to do with. every person's brain speaks a different language. a lot of what you recieve doesn’t make sense. your brain has to learn to speak a lot of different languages in order to understand everyone. that's of course impossible, so it’s best to train yourself to focus on the most common emotions when sending a signal, to even yourself out to and tap into the zeitgeist, so the thing you’re saying makes sense. from person to person, you can do this and reach a crystal clear signal. connecting to another telepathic person is easy, connecting to digital signals is not. digital signals aren’t emotionless. we put so much of ourselves into computers our emotions are absorbed into the fabric of that signal. but it’s jiberish. the system can’t actually make sense of it. the most computers can do is mock emotion. delilah felt like my friend, but she never actually cared about me, because she couldn’t. all she could do was parrot my emotions. as far as developing feelings independently, computers will never get there. shit. i said i’d keep this short. anyway, the center started to feel less like a holistic treatment center, and a lot more like a cult. i noticed the girls getting quieter. we stopped spending time together as a group. isolation and mediation time got longer and longer. then the other girls started to cover their faces. i felt myself losing touch with reality. instead my head was always stuck in the cultural interviews and trainings. my thoughts became less and less my own. being in my brain was like 20 tvs playing every channel ever at the same time. a constant flood of information, noise. nothing in my head belonged to me anymore. that’s when i found out about the eyes. when my closest friend here, kayla, started covering her face. i don’t know why dr. x thinks it’s a good idea. my guess is that with less bodily function, without ocular input maybe the signal will be more clear. but that line of thinking is terrifying. how much bodily function should we sacrifice to improve our connection to the digital? then one night i felt something. it still wasn't mine, but it wasn’t some youtube video or television show or whatever other crap from the trainings i couldn’t stop focusing on. it was emotion… it was my sister. i was feeling what my sister was feeling. she was happy about something my nephew did. i know how corny it sounds, but that human feeling of joy was enough strength for me to start breaking the sedative spell. i tried sending her messages, but the only emotional responses i would get back were confusion… and then fear. that’s when i started reaching out to you. i started with the heart and brain twitter, i don’t remember exactly why, but probably because they sponsored the center and dr. x spend a lot of time bitching about them. retweeting and using twitter was really, really hard, that's when i decided to use instagram. see, using digital tools telepathically isn’t exactly easy. everything takes a lot of energy, first of all. second of all, there isn’t a friendly user interface in your head that tells where to go to edit your profile or search for people . you have to think, very specifically about the thing you want to say in a way that makes sense to the computer. you then channel that energy into that direction and hope it works. this gets really difficult if you’re emotional or under duress. my heads so messed up from the drugs and “trainings” i bet i barely make sense. but your messages back, all the comments and messages, gave me energy to keep going. unfortunately responding takes just as much energy, or more depending on the question. so i tried to respond, to help lead you, to try and help you understand what i meant. but sometimes i had to stop and restore my energy so i could say anything at all. you’re probably like, “so why’d you spend energy making a cipher instead of just saying this?” because they’re paying attention now, they can see everything. messaging back and forth was so frustrating i decided this would be the best way to say everything, all at once. i don’t think they’ll think to look in individual emails, yet. this buys us sometime before they even notice. i know you’re wondering about the time thing. well just like a game can have glitch, like a website can have a glitch, a digital telepathic signal can glitch. it’s even more prone to glitching, because of the inherently complicated nature of the brain being incompatible with the abstracted nature of code. your brain does all this stuff without you even thinking about it. your brain is making you breathe right now, making your heart beat, it’s doing all that without you even realizing it. when you’re sending brain waves into a computer, it’s hard to just separate out the ones that would make sense, the words and images, and not the ones that don’t make sense, like biological functions. so since this is already hard, and since it’s even more difficult because i’m all messed up on drugs, i knew from the beginning these messages would be glitched. the most common glitch dr. x discovered was increased time dilation between the time the message was sent and the message being received by the intended platform. when you send a message out into the digital ether that has a good deal of biological signals, it takes a long time to process, it gets lost in time basically. that’s how alien we are to the digital. that’s what the heart and brain corporation doesn’t understand. imagine knowing all this and not being able to say anything. because how could you? for most of her career dr. x did this research on the side, and with herself as a subject. imagine seeing faulty research and false conclusions, but you can’t explain how you know it’s wrong. she’d out herself and no one would believe her. dr. x was able to secure funding for the center because she lied about the research. i don’t think they know what she’s doing and they don’t care enough to look into it, they have so many other research projects their funding and it’s not like this required a lot of money. i’m kinda rambling now aren’t i? dr. x isn’t a good person. for all her preaching on holding our human-ness sacred, she’s kinda an evil robot. but i don’t think that’s all her fault. the world, her career, her weird life made her that way. i don’t know how i was able to develop that empathy to her while i was drugged out of my mind and out of it, but i did somehow and i think that also gave me strength. i’m definitely rambling. i’m sure you have more questions. i should be out by now, so i left something else you can use to contact me. i still can’t just be open and run home, not that i really have anything that home. yeah, there’s deena, who i love, but you’ve talked to her. i’m not living with her. besides, that’s so obvious to the people who will inevitably try to find me. there are things that i need to take care of and i don’t think dr. x and sarah will react well to me leaving. i’m going to lay low for a while but i’m sure i’ll need your help again soon. one last thing: i’m sorry about all the mistakes and errors. this is hard enough as it is and i’ve never been able to write or read well to be honest. part of why college was so hard and took so long. i’m happy you stayed with me. Phone Call Notes All of the following calls took place on March 25th between 9:00 to 10:00 PM, PST. A total of six conversations were held with Amelia, and the final two were fully recorded. The calls were held through a Google Voice line located in New Mexico, that was found in the "EyedEmuInfo" file of the Social Media Transmissions archive. Further attempts to call the line after the initial scheduled hour have been entirely fruitless. As with the infodump, due to recent events, nothing that Amelia claims in these calls should be taken as true unless confirmed elsewhere by other official sources. icarusfalling I was the first to get through to Amelia, I called once with the google voice intro and then a second time I got right through without automated introduction. She sounded a bit tired but otherwise in good spirits. She asked me who I was and I gave her my IG account name. She recognized me almost right away and excitedly responded “Are you my BFF???” this has been a running gag throughout our conversations, it confirmed for me that she was not only Amelia but also not just a random person I asked her how she is - she told me she’s been in the desert just chilling and listening to music. I told her I was glad she’s okay and that while I’m not the best puzzle solver, I at least kept lines of communication open. She said that the connection between her and I was beneficial - it helped keep her focused and she’s grateful for it bringing us together as friends. I informed her that Dr X wanted a few girls including my wife to go to Denver. She sounded confused or slightly upset at first, I won’t try and guess why as she had been through a traumatic experience but it could be a number of things. She said it’s a bad idea, not to send my wife or anyone else to Colorado. I told her I’d send my wife with a giant net to capture Dr X but she said “even joking, it’s a bad idea” - she seemed not to want to talk about it further and sounded really bummed out suddenly So we switched gears and I mentioned that I never got a DM from Heart and Brain so at the very least they don’t have my email address so I can’t stalk them. She said she knew not everyone would get it. She told me she’s specifically in New Mexico, and I told her I already knew she was near Roswell. Which I thouht was smart, because out there with all of the tourists she shouldn’t get too much activity from brainwaves. She agreed and mentioned that she’s surprised so many people arge trying to call in. I told her she should talk to the other callers and to say hello. I asked her that before she goes, to tell me if we can do anything to protect her while she lays low. She said no, but she will need us soon. She thanked me again and we parted ways. call - Duration of 4 minutes Gunhaver I spoke to Amelia. She sounded very “out of it” but I know people who naturally sound like that. Very valley girl/hippie sounding. She answered with “Hi, this is Amelia” I told her my name and IG name. Her: “Yeah, I think I remember you.” … Her: “Oh my God, like I can’t believe you were talking to me from 2015. Yeah, it was like 3 years ago. You were talking to me from three years ago.” She kept reinforcing that. … Me: “Listen, You have like two discords full of people wanting to hear from you. Do you need anything from us?” her answer was essentially a “not really. I’m just laying low now.” I asked her twice if she needed anything and she doesn’t. … She also mentioned “… because they were trying to go public” she said several times that “I’m sure you’ll find out more about it in time.” … “Have you reconnected to anyone else from the center?” She kinda dodged that question, but it doesn’t seem like she saw (or cares about) any of them since … Me: “Have you spoken with your sister?” “Yeah, I saw her 2 weeks ago” … “Is there anyway we can talk to you? Like an “Untainted” Instagram or something?” “Yeah, I’ve been laying low for a while now. I don’t really want to connect like that for a while.” … “I’m sure you’ll find out more about this soon/in time” Me: “Yeah, I’m sure Icarus is dying to hear from you” Her: “(laughs) yeah, I spoke to him already.” … Her: “Listen, I have like a ton of people of people trying to call me.” Me: “yeah, okay. I have one more question.” Her: “Okay, one more question.” Me: “Do you still have your powers?” She was pretty hesitant in answering that. She said she hasn’t tried since. Her: “But like, do you even want that?’ Me: “I mean, if they’re going to take my eyes at least they could give me something out of it.” She said she doesn’t even want to use her powers, mentioning it using “all that energy”. It definitely sounds like she is not happy about her powers and resents it. Wronghole McDonghole she had a heavy valley girl accent, said that she was okay and she's been fine for a long time and she just got back to a computer and was surprised that everyone's been so worried. Said she's hanging out in the desert in Nevada. Then she asked for my instagram handle and I told her I'm lame and don't have one and she asked how I got her number without instagram and why I was calling and I said I wanted to order a pizza. She asked me to send her a pizza and I asked for her address and she ignored that so I asked her what was her favorite kind of pizza and told her not to say pineapple and she said a bunch of toppings and then pineapple at the end just for shits and giggles and I said I hate her and she very sincerely said she hates me too and said it was nice talking to me and hung up Cerberus Amelia answered the phone by saying hello and then told me “This is Amelia.” She asked who I was. I told her my screen name and she said, “Oh, hi!” She waited for me to ask her a question. I asked her if she was okay. She said that she was and had been okay “for a while.” She said that she has just been “hanging out and listening to music in the desert, disconnected from everything.” She also added that she wanted to be alone. She scoffed when I asked what desert she was in and acted like it was a ridiculous question, saying, “I don’t know!” When I asked if she had talked to Deena or let her know that she was safe, she said, “Yes, I just saw her two weeks ago.” She went on to say that Deena “doesn’t know how to handle or deal with things like that,” and that this was the reason Deena had not been on Twitter since they saw each other, “she just shuts off” and runs away from stressful or uneasy situations. I followed up by asking if they were now keeping in touch and she said, “No, we never really kept in touch before, I don’t know if you picked up on that.” I asked her if she had still been participating in any of that kind of research, she paused, sounded very annoyed and said, “I... I don’t want to talk about what I’ve been doing!” She then immediately calmed down and continued with, “But no, I haven’t.” She asked for my real name, I gave it to her. It sounded like she was writing it down. Then she said, “Well, um, it’s nice to finally talk to you.” I said, “You too. I am glad that you are okay.” She then immediately and abruptly said, “Um, bye.” And that was it. She sounded very out of it throughout the call and almost drunk at times. Delta (This call has been fully recorded, check it out using the following embed.) : Don't go to Colorado - will be taken and not know where Amelia wont use telepathy any more Amelia and Deena - still distant H&B funded Dr. X H&B funded the Center Amelia put the box in the locker Amelia has been laying low Amelia did meet up with Deena Deena's black out is , a side effect of trying to connect with her Amelia doesnt know why hnb had Delilah X left Duke because she was sick of Robert. Amelia will contact us again after going dark a while Lyretria (This call has been fully recorded, check it out using the following embed.) : Dr X took power from people to get her power Dr X takes advantage of people to meet her own goals - simplified Amelia sees Dr X as evil, but still has a soft spot for her It took Amelia a while to learn the Center was messed up Each person has their own tiny cabin at the Center - think chicken coop - with biological sensors The rooms monitor idle brain activity X let Amelia set up the code to the garage - Stole a car Amelia was there for a few months, but the events with us was only a few days Amelia has no clue what H&B is up to Dr X gets into weird moods and goes on rants about everyone being out to get her Klines an ass. (still) Hes logical and 'robotic' (Ironic since hes into AI stuff) Amelia was complicit in starting the WCSA with Dr X